1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wrenching tool, and in particular to a tool useful for removal of fasteners which are in recessed locations.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Frangible fasteners are used extensively in the aerospace industry. These fasteners employ a threaded locking collar which is joined by a notched neck to a wrenching ring which shears from the collar when the applied torque exceeds a predetermined torsional loading. Often the threaded locking collar has an upset portion, usually a slightly elliptical shape to provide a frictional spring lock that prevents the collar from spinning off in the event that the residual tension on the fastener is lost.
These fasteners are applied with wrenching tools which engage the wrenching ring to apply the threaded collar and twist the wrenching ring from the threaded collar when the predetermined torsional loading is exceeded.
It is frequently desirable to loosen or remove threaded locking collars from assembled fasteners. Heretofore, no entirely suitable tool has been devised for this application. The threaded collar commonly has a cylindrical base which tapers into a smaller diameter cylindrical neck. The cylindrical portions of these collars are narrow and are difficult to grasp with conventional tools such as pliers, vise grip clamps, etc. The difficulties with removal are even more acute when the locking collars are recessed. This frequently occurs when the locking collars are seated within the channels and are inaccessible to most tools. Additionally, the use of non-standard tools for loosening or removing of the frangible fasteners is objectionable as such tools can damage the surfaces of the assembled parts.